1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink for removing heat from heat-generating electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat sink having heat pipes embedded therein.
2. Related Art
Over the past few years, CPU's operation speeds have been increasing at a dramatic rate. In order to generate rapid speeds, a CPU must have more transistors, draw more power and have higher clock rates. This leads to a great deal of heat produced by the CPU in the computer. If not been removed in time, the heat can accumulate on and overheat the CPU, resulting in degradation of reliability and system malfunction.
Heat sinks have been added to all modern CPUs to alleviate the effect of the heat on the processor by enforcing heat dissipation into the surrounding environment. A typical heat sink generally comprises a base contacting a CPU and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. Most of heat generated by the CPU is absorbed by the base, then conducted upwardly from the base to the fins. However, only a part of the base, usually the middle part, contacts the CPU. The heat originating from the CPU is directly absorbed by the middle part of the base and can not be quickly spread to the other parts of the base. This results in an overheating of the middle part of the base, while the temperature of the other parts of the base is low. The fins on the other parts of the base away from the middle part are not efficiently used. The efficiency of the heat sink is desired to be improved by sufficient use of all of the fins on the base.